


Реверс

by RenReiss



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark, Derealization, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Psychosis, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: "Казалось, кошмар закончился — они смогли вернуться в колею нормальной жизни, так, что произошедшее стало восприниматься, как дурной сон. Сейчас он понимает, что Сущность ни на секунду не оставляла их в покое".
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 3





	Реверс

-Разве тебе не хорошо? -вкрадчивый шёпот превращается в довольное урчание, растворяющееся в темноте ночи, в то время, как Дэвид чувствует на себе почти восхищённый взгляд, прожигающий его насквозь.-Разве есть то, чего бы я не сделал, чтоб доставить тебе удовольствие?

Мужчина еле сдерживает стон, когда влажный язык медленно касается тонкой тёмной полоски на его груди и проводит вверх, оставляя дорожку слюны и крови. Пульсация в новом порезе — это всё, что он ощущает — _чёртов адреналин, грёбаный трамадол_ — Дэвид издаёт хриплый смешок, подумав, что это звучит, как хреновое название какой-нибудь слезливой пластинки.

Бёдра Дуайта нетерпеливо прижимаются к его собственным. Он трётся о него всем телом, содрогаясь, будто от ломки, и что-то исступлённо шепчет. Кинг знает, что именно.

_Трахнименятрахнименятрахнименят—_

И он делает то, о чём его просят.  
Сжав зубы, Дэвид резко переворачивает сидящего сверху парня на спину, поднимая его ноги и толкается вперёд, не думая о том, как теплота стекает вниз из открывшихся ранок, смешиваясь с потом и застывая бурыми пятнами на простынях.

_Он сожжёт их позже, как и до этого._

Требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы прижать руки Фэйрфилда к подушке, и заставить его избавиться от лезвия, впиваясь в губы жёстким поцелуем, больше напоминающим укус.

Металлический лязг и стоны царапают его черепную коробку. Буквально вколачивая парня в кровать, Дэвид успокаивает себя тем, что это более-менее нормально — мало ли какие утехи они могут себе позволить — не первый день вместе.

_Он знает — ничто, блядь, не нормально._

Только кто из них _действительно_ сходит с ума?

***

Звон ключей в замочной скважине кажется оглушительно громким в тишине, впитывающей звук его дыхания, словно губка. Квартира, окутанная безмолвием и погружённая в темноту, кажется ему мёртвой.

_До чего же херовая игра слов._

Дэвид ставит на пол пакет с затейливым логотипом «Тайниз Типпл», опускает ключи в карман куртки, насквозь пропахшей табачной горечью, снимает её и швыряет куда-то в темноту. Судя по глухому звуку, в этот раз он промахнулся, однако мужчина неустойчивой походкой пересекает прихожую и, затаив дыхание, долго стоит у приоткрытой двери комнаты, не решаясь войти — всё же, нужно дать ему, наконец, отдохнуть.

_Скорее бы ты проснулся, Дуайт._

Неслышно развернувшись, Кинг идёт на кухню, игнорируя лежащую на полу куртку, достаёт из холодильника бутылку и, щедро плеснув её содержимое в стакан, садится за стол, не включая свет. Огни фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей не могут пробиться сквозь плотную ткань шторы, что отрезает его от окружающего мира.

Дэвид почти не спит _в последнее время._

Алкоголь обжигает язык, он проталкивает его дальше, в горло, позволяя провалиться в желудок, который сразу же протестует и отзывается тошнотой. Впрочем, после глубокого вдоха и второго глотка, проходит _и это чувство._

Особенность водки в том, что, в отличие от другого алкоголя, от неё не бывает эйфории — она выворачивает наизнанку, являя миру все твои потроха, и оставляет бессильно рыдать на полу от осознания собственной ничтожности.  
Или блевать.  
Или рыдать в луже собственной блевотины, почему бы и не всё сразу.

Дэвид _уже давно_ не бывает трезвым.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, мутным взглядом фокусируясь на отдельных предметах — мойка, микроволновка, полка со специями…  
Всё такое родное и, в то же время, абсолютно ненавистное.

Дэвид помнит, как они в первый раз приехали сюда после того, как выбрались _Оттуда_.

Как Дуайт опасливо заглядывал в каждую комнату, словно ожидая, что из-за угла в любую минуту может выскочить убийца.  
Как они, смеясь, ели пиццу, сидя на голом полу, потому что нерадивый транспортировщик перепутал даты доставки мебели.  
Как они занимались любовью практически везде, в том числе и на каждом предмете этой самой мебели, когда она наконец была привезена.

Квартира, в которую его никогда особо не тянуло, действительно стала домом. В котором они были счастливы.

_Могли бы быть счастливы._

Дэвид с размаху выпивает остатки водки и сжимает голову руками — изнутри её будто пронзают тонким раскалённым шилом. Зудящее жжение в висках раздражает. Кинг приходит в себя только в тот момент, когда осколки стакана выскальзывают из окровавленных рук.

Какое-то время он тупо смотрит на них, не шелохнувшись, и они напоминают ему собственную жизнь — ты не замечаешь, как однажды всё, что казалось незыблемым, разбивается вдребезги.

***

Дэвид не задумывался, как они вообще пришли ко всему этому. Мир Сущности диктовал свои правила — так или иначе, пришлось приспосабливаться. Сценарий был разыгран вполне определённый — можно было только выживать и надеяться, что однажды всё это закончится.

Однако, несмотря на отсутствие как такового голода или жажды, у каждого из них оставались другие физические потребности, с которыми каждый справлялся по-своему, будь то одинокое передёргивание на ствол дерева, или же артхаусная оргия в лучших традициях Сиффреди.

Находясь длительное время с одними и теми же людьми в условиях абсолютно зацикленного мира, ты перестаёшь мучиться вопросами морального выбора. Чувство стыда или неправильности происходящего постепенно притупляется — ты всего лишь руководствуешься собственными предпочтениями.  
Кинг не считал себя особенно моногамным — просто, будучи собственником, рассудил, что куда удобнее иметь более-менее постоянного партнёра.  
И Фэйрфилд подвернулся под руку _как нельзя кстати._

Поначалу это была сделка — взаимовыгодная и без претензий на что-то большее. Дуайту хотелось хотя бы _чувствовать_ себя защищённым — Кинг мог с лёгкостью ему это дать. В свою очередь, очкарик действительно пытался заботиться о нём, хотя его об этом не просили, и это было довольно…трогательно?

Дэвид сначала шутил, что таких, как он, берут в задницу, а не замуж, ради чего он так старается?

А потом, когда ему захотелось сломать руку Парку, попытавшемуся увести Дуайта на «сессию», понял, что _попал_.

Кинг не был дураком, так что не стал отрицать очевидное: когда твои объятия становятся бережнее, а чужая смерть воспринимается болезненней, чем раньше, это означает только одно. Как бы он ни считал, что влюбиться было наихудшей идеей, именно эта связь стала для них отдушиной в мире, где не было ничего, кроме бесконечного круговорота боли.

Он мог бы сказать, что даже начал привыкать, пока однажды над изменившимся лесом не поднялось солнце, и все они, подобно новорождённым котятам, не поползли на свет — растерянные и не верящие в спасение.

Казалось, кошмар закончился — они смогли вернуться в колею нормальной жизни, так что произошедшее стало восприниматься, как дурной сон. Сейчас он понимает, что Сущность ни на секунду не оставляла их в покое. Подобно раковой опухоли, она затаилась и ждала своего часа — а потом нанесла удар.

Ей надоело играть со своими марионетками в пределах замкнутого пространства — она хотела перейти на площадку побольше.

***

_Ты никогда не отпустишь нас, да, сука?_

Дэвид издаёт какой-то рваный смешок со всхлипом, поднимаясь и ссыпая осколки в мусорное ведро. В _последнее время_ нервы и правда ни к чёрту.

Мужчина идёт в ванную и, немного помедлив, щёлкает выключателем. Холодная вода обжигает порезы в тот момент, когда он тупо смотрит, как розоватые струйки стекают по пальцам в раковину.  
Это напоминает ему, как всё началось. До того Кинг ещё как-то мог списывать изменившееся поведение Дуайта на тяжелые трудовые будни или свойственную ему паранойю, так до конца и не исчезнувшую после возвращения.  
Оказалось, что всё гораздо хуже.

Тогда он, Дэвид Кинг, крепкий орешек, не пасующий даже перед Существами на Испытаниях, впервые ощутил настоящий _страх_.

***

Дуайта, забившегося между кроватью и комодом, он замечает не сразу, даже когда включает свет, однако, странные звуки так или иначе привлекают внимание.

Он сидит на полу, без рубашки, скрючившись в неестественной, почти паучьей позе, склонив голову так низко, что кажется, будто его позвоночник надломился в районе сведённых лопаток. Дуайт быстро дышит, что-то шепча себе под нос, судорожно глотает воздух и раскачивается на месте, издавая истерические поскуливания, мало похожие на человеческие.

Дэвид останавливается, как вкопанный, словно в каком-то трансе разглядывая вдоль и поперёк исполосованные руки и оголённый торс Фэйрфилда. На паркете уже образовалось большое пятно крови, расползающееся прямо на глазах мужчины, и, в тот момент, когда Дуайт снова заносит руку, чтобы оставить ещё один надрез на предплечье, Кинг бросается к нему. Перед лицом сверкает нож, который парень машинально выставляет перед собой — но он уже достаточно ослабел, поэтому одного резкого удара хватает, чтобы выбить лезвие из руки Фэйрфилда.

Когда он, наконец, переводит мутный взгляд на Дэвида, по телу мужчины проходит волна озноба, оставляя на спине холодную испарину. Глаза парня — совершенно чужие, нечеловеческие. Расширенные зрачки мечутся из стороны в сторону, а на лице играет удовлетворённая улыбка.  
Это длится всего лишь несколько секунд, после чего наваждение рассеивается, а Дуайт, кажется, отключается. Следующий час Кинг помнит туманно — как укладывал бессознательного парня в кровать, как осматривал и промывал его порезы, дезинфицировал, накладывал жгут и повязки…

Он проводит ночь у постели, не смыкая глаз. Во время его дежурства Фэйрфилд лишь один раз просыпается, повернув голову и глядя на мужчину своими грустными карими глазами.

"Больно,"-одними губами шепчет он и снова впадает в беспамятство, сразу же после того, как Дэвид делает ему инъекцию альфентанила. Его руки дрожат, когда он набирает нужную дозу, чтобы не переборщить — но что ещё он может сделать, кроме как справляться средствами, которые не раз выручали его после возвращения с подпольных боёв? Когда наутро Фэйрфилд приходит в себя, он не может ничего вспомнить или объяснить, а мужчина не может позвонить в скорую — вопросов было бы слишком много.

Но Кинг уверен: Дуайт никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного _сам_.

***

Дэвид пытается дозвониться до всех, чьи номера есть в адресной книге, зная, что происходящее явно ненормально.

_Металлический и вежливый голос в трубке сообщает, что номер Кейт больше не обслуживается.  
_ _Живой и грубый голос Мэг говорит, что больше это не её проблемы и требует никогда, блядь, не звонить ей снова._

Через некоторое время история повторяется. Шрамов на теле Дуайта становится всё больше, поэтому оставлять его одного дома опасно.

Раз за разом Дэвид отчаянно жмёт на кнопки телефона, но тот лишь выплевывает разрозненные, нескладные звуки, которые, соединяясь в его голове в слова, лишь подтверждают, что им никто не поможет.

Дуайта хватает лишь на то, чтобы плакать на груди у мужчины. Целуя тёмные пряди, Кинг бережно убаюкивает его в объятиях и, закрывая глаза, мысленно просит прощения за то, что ничего не может сделать.

Трезво мыслить становится _невыносимо_.

***

-Ты можешь идти, куда хочешь, -саркастически усмехается Дуайт, скрестив на груди руки, вместе с тем, как он наблюдает за надевающим куртку мужчиной.-Как будто тебя хоть когда-то интересовало, что я чувствую.

-Прекрати, -устало комментирует Кинг, переводя на него взгляд.-Ты в таком настроении уже несколько дней, какого хрена?

-А, так это, наверное, мои галлюцинации, -парень резко всплёскивает руками, изображая удивление.-И пикантные сообщения тебе, разумеется, не слали? Что дальше, милое домашнее порно в снэпчате?

-Ты залезал в мой телефон? -Дэвид мрачно смотрит на Фэйрфилда, но затем, поморщившись, проводит по лицу ладонью.-Я, блядь, ничего не понимаю. Нее _никогда_ не нравились парни, забыл? С чего вообще…

-Мы _пока ещё_ встречаемся, Дэвид, -холодный голос Дуайта оказывает эффект, подобный ледяному душу.-Впрочем, валяй. Мне нет дела до твоих шлюх, кто знает, может быть я тоже найду себе планы на вечер.

Любому другому человеку Кинг бы врезал за подобный тон, разбил лицо с одного удара и заставил бы харкаться собственной кровью и зубами, но внезапный прилив гнева отступает также быстро, как и накатывает. Мужчина глубоко вздыхает и притягивает к себе парня, невзирая на его сопротивление.

-Слушай, я действительно не знаю, _что_ на неё нашло… Может, она пьяна или у неё проблемы… Детка, вспомни, что было с нами _там_ … Мы же друзья, и если с одним из нас что-то случится…

Фэйрфилд дрожит сначала от негодования, а затем вдруг как-то рвано вздыхает и утыкается ему в шею.

-Прости. Я тоже не знаю, почему я так… Просто мне страшно… Как будто…

Может быть, если бы он вовремя понял, чего _именно_ боится Дуайт…

…Встреча с Неей проходит так паршиво, что Кинг почти сбегает из кафе после одного неловкого и внезапного поцелуя.

***

Каждый раз, когда тонкое лезвие на четверть дюйма погружается в кожу мужчины, а фосфены танцуют на сетчатке глаз огненно-рыжими прожилками, он пытается _понять_.

Между всем этим должна быть связь. Должна быть _закономерность_.

В том, что Клодетт бросила университет, о котором так мечтала. В том, что его пыталась соблазнить Нея. В том, что сказала Мэг. В том, что Дуайт…

Почему он, Дэвид, вообще единственный, с кем ничего не произошло?

_…Ничего ведь…не произошло?_

***

Жизнь слишком коротка для долгого ожидания. В какой-то момент он ловит себя на мысли, что больше не верит в светлые полосы, однако, если сделать над собой усилие, можно привыкнуть и к серому цвету.

Когда Дуайт в очередной раз наносит себе повреждения, Дэвид старается не проявлять лишних эмоций — он слишком устал. Словно что-то в душе захлопнулось и перекрыло кислород.

Но он любит Фэйрфилда, поэтому должен позаботиться о нём.

И наручники нужны ему только потому, что он хочет его защитить.

_Разве есть то, на что бы он не пошёл ради его спасения?_

Весь оставшийся вечер он проводит в баре, и _почему-то_ совсем не удивляется, встретив там Парка, сорящего деньгами в шумной компании. Всю оставшуюся ночь он пьёт с ними, в то время, как азиат сочувственно похлопывает Дэвида по спине и подливает ему виски.

Всё бы ничего, но _раньше Парк его на дух не переносил_.

***

-То есть, это, по-твоему, хорошая идея? Привязать меня, как собаку? Ооо, или же, подожди — это твоя тайная фантазия? -парень заходится в громком истерическом смехе.-Что же ты сразу не сказал, уж я бы обслужил тебя по полной. Или постеснялся? Член у тебя может и большой, но какой же ты трус, Дэвид… С Джейком мы ещё и не так _развлекались_. Хочешь послушать?

Кинг стоит, как истукан, молча глядя на Фэйрфилда: его кулаки сжаты до побелевших костяшек, а из прокушенной губы медленно стекает капля крови. Затем он разворачивается и выходит прочь из комнаты, закрывая дверь и сползая на пол. Ядовитый тон всё ещё резонирует в голове под металлическое звяканье цепи.  
Все эти циничные слова, столь несвойственные деликатному и мягкому Дуайту, пугают его, но он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Впору звать экзорциста.

***

Дэвид залезает в тёплую ванную со стаканом виски. Хочется отмахнуться от реальности, как от наваждения, смыть с себя, как налипшую грязь.

_Половина пачки доксиламина вполне заменяет кубики льда._

На секунду Кинг задумывается о том, насколько всё было бессмысленно. Ради чего они боролись? Ради чего они выживали? Счастье было брошено им, словно подачка уличным псам. Оголодавшие, они жадно вцепились в него, не заметив крупицы яда.

Эта мысль оседает внутри, словно пыль, которая буквально _душит_.

***

В человеческом организме — пять литров крови.

Глядя в зеркало, Кинг равнодушно разглядывает пересекающиеся дорожки шрамов на теле. Как, вероятно, легко было бы Дуайту чуть сменить наклон лезвия — и позволить Дэвиду истечь алой влагой, возможно, под действием обезболивающего, он бы даже ничего не заметил.

_Однако, Фэйрфилд этого не сделал._

Пусть и походя в последнее время на героинового наркомана, трахался он с удвоенной силой и удовольствием, позволяя себе то, о чём в нормальном состоянии бы постеснялся даже думать. После чего падал в изнеможении, забываясь тревожными сновидениями.

Что успокаивало его больше — кровопускание или проявление жестокости?

Кинг не знал, но он ярко помнит минуту, когда сам дал Фэйрфилду в руки лезвие и снял рубашку.  
Просто, чтобы _вернуть_ его хотя бы ненадолго.

***

Настенные часы тикают оглушительно громко, словно в такт тяжело и часто вздымающейся груди Дуайта. Быстро бегающие под веками глазные яблоки и подрагивающие ресницы выдают беспокойный сон. Дэвид лежит рядом, задумчиво вглядываясь в несуществующие узоры на потолке, а затем поворачивается к Фэйрфилду лицом.  
Дыхание парня обжигает его обнажённую грудь, и на мгновение он позволяет себе зарыться носом в тёмные волосы, чтобы вдохнуть их запах.

В эту минуту кажется, что всё как раньше — нет ни уродливых шрамов, ни тусклого блеска железной цепи. Придёт рассвет, и они проснутся в обнимку, будут долго целоваться и нежиться в постели, а потом закажут пиццу, потому что не смогут договориться, кто из них готовит завтрак.

_Да, так и будет. Точно._

***

_…Скорее бы ты проснулся, Дуайт._

Он пытается перебить горечь мыслей горечью виски, а затем устало закрывает глаза, отдаваясь тёплой, отупляющей волне, накрывающей тело.

Капли, срывающиеся вниз с плохо закрученного крана, с оглушительным шумом разбиваются о поверхность воды.

***

Кинг чувствует, как предательские слёзы дрожат в уголках глаз и через перебитую переносицу скатываются по лицу горячими ручейками. Он садится в кровати и смотрит на Фэйрфилда так пристально, словно пытается запомнить каждую чёрточку его лица, каждую морщинку, каждую ямочку. Вырезать его образ в своей памяти.

_Люди так легко ломаются._

Пальцы Дэвида крепкой хваткой впиваются в угол подушки, подтягивая её ближе к себе, пока что-то внутри неизбежно жжёт внутренности и угольно-чёрными когтями рвёт в клочья сердце.

_Наверное, ты тоже очень устал._

_...Разве есть то, на что бы я не пошёл ради твоего спасения?_

**Author's Note:**

> November 2019
> 
> yeah, i'm still trying to upload all my fics here qwq

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496458) by [RenReiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss)




End file.
